In automotive electronics, electronic control modules (ECMs) are a type of embedded system that control one or more of the electrical system(s) or subsystem(s) of a motor vehicle. A fuel system is conventionally controlled by an application-specific integrated circuit (ASIC), and output drivers are often controlled by ASIC pre-drivers. Conventional electronic control modules are designed for certain applications, and include different ASICs for different functions. When existing ECMs are considered for supporting alternate/new applications, these modules have output drivers that are often of the wrong types for what is required by the new application.